Image classification is a fundamental problem in computer vision and machine learning. Image classification plays a key role in image understanding, and is a basis for object detection, image retrieval, and image tagging. Conventional image classification approaches, however, are often inefficient and inaccurate.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.